My Secret Mission
by YunJaeKid
Summary: (remake) demi mengembalikan 'kenormalan' sang suami, Jaejoong terpaksa melakukan sebuah misi rahasia dengan kakak iparnya. akankah Jaejoong berhasil melakukan misi itu atau dia malah akan di kejutkan dengan kenyataan yang akan ditemuinya nanti?:: YunJae Story!


**YunJaeKid Present**

**.**

**MY SECRET MISSION**

**.**

_**Cerita ini adalah remake dari judul yang sama karya missdaniswara, dengan sedikit perubahan yang saya buat.**_

**.**

**Cast : Yunho (male)**

** Jaejoong (female)**

** Siwon (male)**

**(cast akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya jalan cerita)**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

Kim Jejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan santai di lorong fakultas ekonomi universitas seoul. Yeoja cantik yang biasa dipanggil jae ini bukan sedang ingin mengikuti kuliah, melainkan ingin mencari seseorang.

"aigoo, kenapa aku harus melupakan wajahnya? Yang aku ingat hanyalah penampilan imutnya saat SMP dulu" gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari para namja yang sejak tadi berpapasan dengannya. Hanya ada seorang namja yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, ani bahkan namja ini 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"kenapa juga tadi aku harus lupa untuk meminta fotonya pada siwon sebelum datang kesini, huh! jika bukan karena ini permintaan umma dan appa aku tak akan mau repot-repot pulang untuk bertemu dengannya" Jaejoong masih setia menggerutu dalam hati sampai mata doenya menangkap keramaian di depan sebuah ruangan.

Karena sifat Jaejoong yang selalu penasaran, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri keramaian tersebut dan karena badanya yang cukup tinggi dia akhirnya dapat melihat apa yang menjadi sumber keramaian tersebut.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget dan mulutnya menganga "Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini dia? Dia berubah drastis sekali! Semakin tampan dan gagah! Eh tapi, kenapa dia terlihat rishi seperti itu ya? Aigoo, jangan-jangan apa yang dikatan siwon memang benar? Ck. Tak bisa dibiarkan! Ok Jaejoong saatnya kau menjalankan misi!"

Jaejoong menerobos keramaian itu dan langsung memeluk namja yang berada ditengah-tengah keramaian para yeoja dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Semua yang melihat tindakan Jaejoong kaget dan namja itu pun sangat terkejut.

"Yunho sayang! Kamu semakin tampan dan seksi. Jika tau seperti ini aku tak akan menolak saat appa menyuruhku pulang minggu lalu" seru Jaejoong antusias dan kembali mencium bibir hati tesebut.

Yunho hanya mentap datar dan dingin lau melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"sayang, kenapa kau kasar dengan istrimu sendiri, huh?" rajuk Jaejoong dan kembali memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat, gadis itu malah tersenyum manis saat Yunho memelototinya.

"Get off me, Jae Noona!" seru Yunho dingin sambil menekankan kata 'noona'

"hihihi, tidak bisa sayang aku ini istrimu, mari kita pulang. Rasanya sangat risih diperhatikan oleh-oleh sekumpulan yeoja yang kecentilan seperti ini" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang dibuat manja, sambil melotot kearah para yeoja yang masih ada di sekitar mereka.

Karena para yeoja tetap tidak beranjak, Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"ehem, dengarkan aku baik-baik para yeodongsaengku yang cantik-cantik, Jung Yunho saat ini sudah unavailable, dia baru saja menikah denganku seminggu yang lalu. Jadi mulai saat ini tolong pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Yunho, atau jika tidak kalian akan…awh appo!"

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong dengan kasar dan langsung dibawa keparkiran mobil. Begitu sampai di sebuah mobil Audi, Yunho membuka pintu penumpang di depan dan langsung mendorong Jaejoong masuk, setelah itu dia berjalan kesisi pengemudi masih dengan tampangnnya yang datar dan dingin.

Ck, tidak bisakah dia lembut sedikit dengan istrinya? Dasar gay! Aku tak menyangka orang setampan dia ternyata gay T^T Siwon-ah kenapa adikmu yang dulu lucu dan imut harus menjadi gay…batin Jaejoong meringis.

Begitu tiba di rumah keluarga Jung, Yunho langsung keluar dari mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menahan kesal lalu mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam rumah. Bumonim Yunho sedang di Jepang.

"whoa, pengantin baru kenapa wajah kalian cemberut begitu, hm?" goda Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya di ruang keluarga lalu mengkuti langkah Siwon yang saat ini duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Ck, kenapa harus dia yang dijodohkan denganku? Dia bahkan lebih muda 3 tahun dariku. Lagipula kau bilang dia itu gay. Huh, malang sekali nasibku? Eh tapi cukup terlihat tampan, hihihi, jadi tak sabar lihat wajah tampannya saat marah-marah" Jaejoong cekikikan sendiri saat membayangkan wajah Yunho yang marah saat dia mengerjainya nanti.

"sudhlah, bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya merasa beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan dia, bukankan dulu kau bilang ingin menjadikannya kekasihmu? Ya walaupun saat ini kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, tapi tetep saja kau harus tahan menghadapi sikap dinginnya itu" ucap Siwon santai sambil menikmati cemilan yang ada.

Jaejoong menyeringai dan tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, dia berjalan memasuki kamar Yunho. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati ternyata ruangan itu kosong. Tapi terlihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan terdengan bunyi shower dari dalam sana.

'berarti dia sedang mandi, semangat Jaejoong! Ini saatnya kau harus mengembalikan kenormalan suami brondongmu itu. Sayang sekali jika namja setampan dia harus gay'

Ceklek.

"whoaaa, sedang apa kau di sini, hah?" teriak Yunho dengan mata melotot sambil tangannya memegang erat sesuatu di bawah perutnya.

Jaejoong memandang tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang erat sebuah handuk yang saat ini menutupi area di sekitar bawa perutnya, dan Jaejoong pun menyeringai.

Yunho langsung menegang dan membelalakan matanya.

'mati aku'

**End of Prologue**

**TBC… or Discontinue ?**

Semua depend on sama reader, kalo kalian ingin di lanjut silakan berikan review kalian untuk cerita ini… ^^


End file.
